hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1506 - 12 Chefs Compete
The sixth episode of Season 15 of Hell’s Kitchen aired on Fox, on February 17, 2016. On that episode, both teams cooked by spelling, dinner service was rough on both teams, and a shocking elimination took place. Intro During the episode recap, Kevin received the coat hanging and picture burning sequence for the first time since his elimination. Back at the dorms, Jackie angrily stated that Ashley showed her true colors that night, called her an ugly two face, and asked why she was full of shit. While Ashley argued that she spoke the truth to Ramsay, Jackie was angry that she called her the weakest chef on the red team, despite stating earlier that Kristin and Manda were the weakest, before calling her fake as her fake tits and threatening to break her face. Before leaving, Jackie told Ashley that she could never run a kitchen, but Ashley refused to take that comment seriously. At the patio, Jackie continued to rant how she was not the weakest, citing how she scored higher than Ashley on the Signature Dish Challenge, and after overhearing that, Frank stated that the blue team was not turning into that, with Manda calling herself the most level headed women. Then, Manda stated that her prayers have been answered, and was glad to be out of the red team’s dysfunction. At the bedrooms, Ashley told Jared that she never got such disrespect from somebody like Jackie, stated that she would stay longer than Jackie, and Jared promised to be there for her. Team Challenge The next day, Sous Chef Christina called the dorms at 5:45 AM, and told Jared to bring everybody outside to the SUV’s. Arriving at Fields Market, Ramsay explained that he would go down to the supermarket whenever he needed inspiration, and introduced the Shopping Cart Challenge, with Marino and the staff bringing out shopping carts with letters on them. After spreading out the carts, with Joe comparing it to alphabet soup, Ramsay explained that each team would work together in spelling out six ingredients they wanted to cook with, each team would be cooking with the same ingredients for the individual dishes, and had 10 minutes to do so. From the start, both teams discussed what ingredients they wanted, and got to work grabbing their carts. While the blue team grabbed salmon, the red team grabbed halibut, with Manda feeling that she was a cheerleader again due to the letter calling and teamwork. However, the red team struggled to find carts with S’s on them, and when they thought about taking an S off of beets, Sous Chef Christina told them that it would mean working with only one beet, even though Ramsay pointed out to Sous Chef Aaron that there was a cart with an S at the back. Five minutes remaining, the blue team were working hard in collecting their letters, with Eddie comparing it to a demolition derby, and they managed to get lemon, char, and parsnips. Two and a half minutes left, the red team were getting their ingredients together, and Jackie claimed that she was sweating off a couple of pounds as a result. Eventually, both teams were able to spell their ingredients correctly on time. After, Ramsay stated that he wanted each of them to have some creative differences, and gave the chefs 60 seconds to grab one ingredient from the store. While Ariel claimed that her chef’s shoes were not ideal for running, she went for bacon as it made anything taste good. Back at Hell’s Kitchen, the chefs had 30 minutes to cook their dishes using the six ingredients their teams spelled, and their own personal ingredient chosen at the grocery store. While Manda wanted to keep her dish simple, Jared was not impressed that she grabbed tomatoes when the grocery store had a lot of other items. Chad decided to use black rice as, even though it takes longer to cook, he felt that it paired well with the salmon, and that he could make it work. In the red kitchen, Hassan noticed Jackie’s unwatched halibut was burnt, and the latter decided to cut the ends off to make it look presentable, though an annoyed Ashley accused Jackie of being all over the place. Eventually, both teams got their dishes served and plated on time, and Manda was praying that her dish was good as she wanted to prove her worth to the blue team. Before judging their dishes, Ramsay announced that he would be scoring on a 1-5 scale, and the team with the most points would win. The blue team were up first, and Chad presented his poached salmon with black rice, parsnip puree, grapefruit fennel minuet. While Ramsay liked the puree taste, and that the salmon was cooked perfectly, he criticized the rice for being undercooked, Chad scored 3 points, and he was disappointed in his stupid mistake. Eddie’s pan-seared salmon and white wine Swiss chard were praised for having a perfectly cooked salmon, he scored 4 points, and admitted that he wanted to hug Ramsay. After, Frank’s pan-seared salmon with brandy cream sauce was praised for the perfectly cooked salmon, but criticized for having too much cream, and scored 3 points. Then, Jared’s salmon with white rice, and orange fennel salad was praised for having a perfectly cooked salmon, but criticized for having plain rice, and scored 3 points. After, Manda presented her pan-seared salmon with tomato fennel salad, Ramsay praised it for the salad aspect, and she scored 4 points. Jared was happy to have Manda on the blue team, and not only did Manda needed that boost in confidence, she also showed the red team what they lost. Joe was the last person from the blue team left, and he presented his pan-seared salmon with creamy leeks and char. While Ramsay noted that the presentation looked simple, he praised it for having a serious punch, Joe scored a perfect 5, and Eddie happy that the former brought it. In the end, the blue team finished with 22 points. The red team were up next, and Jackie confidently presented her halibut dish. However, Ramsay compared the cut off halibut pieces to a dog’s chew toy, and she revealed that she cut the end off due to her belief that it was too big, though Kristin said that the halibut looked like it was thrown onto a road and grilled on a car. After, Jackie scored 2 points. Then, Ariel’s pan-seared halibut and bacon back vinaigrette received 5 points for being brilliant, and Ramsay told her that it was one of her most brilliant dishes so far. Then, Hassan’s halibut with enduie sausage hash was criticized for the lack of a sauce element, and scored 3 points. After, Kristin’s halibut with almond and brown butter sauce was criticized for having crunchy beets, but still received 4 points for being decent. Then, Dannie’s halibut topped with apricot chutney was criticized for being a tad too sweet, and score 3 points. The last person up was Ashley, who needed a perfect 5 in order to tie with the blue team, and presented her pan-seared halibut with a sweet curry broth. It was heavily praised for being sweet, spicy, and aeromantic, Ashley scored a perfect 5, and the score was a 22 point tie. To break the tie, Ramsay decided to announce the best dish overall, and had Ashley , Ariel, and Joe bring up their dishes as they were the only ones that scored a perfect 5. After a tough decision, Ramsay announced that Ashley’s dish was the best, the red team won the challenge, and the latter called Ramsay's ddecision of her dish as the best the best feeling. Reward The red team were rewarded with a day in stunt planes, which excited Hassan as nobody allowed his people on stunt planes. During the reward, Ashley decided that there should be no animosity between her and Jackie, and the two made up from their argument last night. Punishment The blue team were punished by prepping ingredients for sangrias which included peeling apples and grapes. During the punishment, Eddie felt that Joe was venting out his frustrations from losing the challenge onto the coconuts, while Manda complained how hard it was to peel grapes. Then, Joe said that he might threaten to burn down a vineyard after that day, with Chad jokingly calling him a psycho. Before service The next day, both teams began prepping for service, but Ariel and Jackie argued on how much cream for the berblanc was needed as the latter did it by eyeing instead of using a measuring cup. That caused Ashley to remark that if Jackie’s best friend, referring to Ariel, was getting frustrated, then there was a problem. After giving the chefs some tips, Ramsay asked Marino to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner Service Thomas Ian Nicholas and Omar Benson Miller were in attendance that night, and an octopus Romanesco appetizer was served tableside by Kristin and Joe. Hassan felt very confident on fish, and wanted to rock it out. However, while Ariel’s risottos were deemed delicious, Ramsay was still waiting on Hassan for the lobster tails, and then, he told the latter that he was sweating into the lobster, before asking why he was not wearing a bandanna. In the blue kitchen, Ramsay lectured Jared to communicate back as it would help them, and that he himself had to learn it in French. So, Jared decided to respond with oui, much to both Chad and Frank’s confusion, with the latter threatening to hit Jared with a trash can like in Brooklyn. Despite that, the first order of appetizers left the blue kitchen. In the red kitchen, Ariel and Hassan were working on the refire, with the latter now sporting a bandanna, and Ramsay reminded Ariel that the secret in being a good leader was to support the weakest chefs. However, Hassan believed that if the women drank his sweat, it would make them better chefs. Despite that, the first order of appetizers was accepted, Ramsay urged Ariel not to stop, and she declared herself a beast from the start to the end. 45 minutes into service, Joe was lost on where table 23 was, and Marino showed him where it was. However, Joe was slow on platting his dish, with Ramsay yelling him to move his ass. After serving his table, Ramsay called Joe back into the kitchen, saw that his fresh new jacket was dirty, and berated him for being dirty and slow that night, before kicking him out of the kitchen for a clean jacket. Rushing back to the dorms, Joe decided not to argue with Ramsay, and found a clean jacket. In the red kitchen, the red team were moving onto entrées, but Jackie did not respond to Dannie’s communication until Ariel spoke up. Then, Jackie sent up her garnishes before Dannie was ready, and when the latter did send up her steak, it was well done, and Dannie blamed Jackie for the lack of communication as it caused her steak to cook longer. In the blue kitchen, the blue team were working on entrées as well, but when Frank announced his protein was resting, Eddie decided to start cooking his garnishes just now, much to Frank’s annoyance. Because of Eddie’s late start, Frank’s arctic char was overcooked, and Ramsay ordered the blue team to start again. In the blue kitchen, Dannie was working on her refire, but Jackie did not know what was going up, and despite Hassan suggesting that somebody help her, Jackie retorted that she did not need help, much to Ariel’s annoyance. So, Kristin decided to help Jackie out, but sent up an under portioned serving of fries for two tables, and Ramsay berated the red team for their lack of momentum. An hour and a half into service, Frank was ready with the refire, and with Eddie’s prayers, it was accepted. After, the blue team’s next ticket was for Benson Miller, and Chad decided to lead the blue team to victory as he used to work in Michelin star restaurants. However, Chad’s chicken was undercooked, much to Jared’s annoyance, Ramsay forced the blue team to sit at the chef's table, and an annoyed Eddie remarked that CSI did not stand for "your Chicken Sucks Idiot". Then, Ramsay asked if anybody wanted to eat the chicken, but when everybody said that they did not, he asked why they would expect the customers to eat it, and told Chad to say that he needed one more minute, though Eddie was shocked that Ramsay did not put his boot up Chad’s ass. Despite that, Chad’s refire was accepted, and both teams were able to push out their remaining dishes. Post-mortem With both teams lined up, Ramsay remarked that while both kitchens got off to the best start so far, they nosed dived on entrées, and named them joint-losers. Then, Ramsay named Ariel, for being vocal and assertive, and Jared, for being confident, Best of the Worst for their respective teams, and asked them to have one on ones with their teammates before deciding on two nominees each. During deliberation, Ariel declared that she had the power, while Jared felt that it was test to see who he trusted more on the BLT Steak line if he was the head chef. Then, Jared asked Eddie what happened on garnish, but the latter answered that it was a lack of communication, but thought he was strong. While Jared felt that Eddie was struggling lately, the latter felt that he was taking it personally, and that him being nominated would be petty. Meanwhile, Ariel told Jackie that she would be nominated for being cocky on garnish when she needed help, and reminded her that she needed to take responsibility for her mistakes. After talking with Jared, Frank annoyingly believed that the former was becoming the Godfather due to the power, while Joe felt that being dirty and frantic were not strong excuses for being eliminated. Then, while Chad acknowledged that he sent up raw chicken, he did manage to bounce back, but Jared groaned about how hard it was. Meanwhile, Ariel told Kristin that she was going up for elimination for the French fry incident, but the latter believed that she was making a bad decision on personal beliefs, believed that Ariel was out of control, and when Kristin accused her of running around with a crown on her head, she retorted that she was a strong black woman for that reason. Elimination Ariel announced Jackie as her first nominee, and Kristin as her second, while Jared announced Eddie as his first nominee, and Joe as his second. During their pleas, Eddie believed that he has yet to show Ramsay what he had, and believed that he had to step up and lead now, while Joe believed that he much more to prove to himself on how good he was. Then, Ramsay asked Jackie if she was taking the competition seriously, and she answered that she was due to believing she was a leader and could focus. After, Ramsay sent Kristin back in line without hearing her plea, before sending Joe back in line as well. In the end, Eddie was eliminated for his slow performance on garnish, and Ramsay said that he could not wait any longer for him to step up after six services. During his exit interview, Eddie believed that he tried to play the team player card too much, felt that the blue team would crumble without him, believed a red chef would win that season, and stated that nice guys finished last. After Eddie left, Ramsay said that he was encouraged by their strong start that night, and while being dismissed, Kristin remarked that Ariel fucked up, and felt that everybody saw that, while Joe knew that the expectations were higher now, and that he had to step it up. Then, Jackie remarked that she learned that her nomination was key to making herself stronger. Ramsay's comment: "Eddie couldn't lead, and he certainly couldn't follow. And so it was time to get the fuck out of the way." Category:Episodes Category:Season 15